User blog:Ecirt/new power ideas
so I have been making a new power class system or my ME4. all thought I will not tell all of the ideas now. I would like to share some ideas for new powers I had to understand them just think that they might as well be ME3 powers: 1. biotic focus its is not the same power as then one existing in the multiplayer. what is does is that it removes cool down on biotic powers an the instead of the user taking barrier/heath damage. this is of cause because the fact that the use cannot concentrate on holding the barrier up at the same time as overusing his/her powers . if the use continues he/her will take nerve damage thuds heath damage. use this power also adds a lot of cool dawn after use it. power table rank 1 biotic focus rank 2 duration rank 3 recharge speed rank 4 power damage/power duration rank 5 duration/healing rank 6 bonus power/recharge speed 2. mass barrier this one is akin to biotic protector but actually useful instead of just being a personal bubble of protection it now has a 4 meter diameter so that tree people easily can stand in it . it still prohibit movement for the user and enemies are of cause ably to go though it. is you want to get a picture of this power Liara uses it in LOTSB in the mall when Vasir attacks the squat with glass. (the healing rank 6 upgrade does so that the power first aid can be use while the mass barrier is depoyed) power table rank 1 mass barrier rank 2 recharge speed rank 3 duration rank 4 blast/weapon damage rank 5 recharge speed/duration rank 6 damage reduction/healing availability 3. damping this one is from ME1 and it simply add cool down to the targeted enemy. so they cannot use tech combat or biotic powers. power table rank 1 damping rank 2 recharge speed rank 3 more cool down rank 4 duration/ recharge speed rank 5 increase damage taken/stun rank 6 more cool down/ area damping 4. first aid this one I know is already is ME3 as medigel I know I just think it should only be use when you speciallies in it. that and it get its own power table. power table rank 1 first aid rank 2 recharge speed rank 3 improved healing rank 4 duration/recharge speed rank 5 shield half restore/protective shield rank 6 area healing/improve healing 5. neural shock this one is that as in ME2 power table rank 1 neural shock rank 2 recharge speed rank 3 duration rank 4 duration/radius rank 5 recharge speed/ biotic damping rank 6 accuracy debuff/melee debuff 6. overkill, assassination and suppression I thought that since marksman and carnage as made it to ME3 why should these powers not. overkill increase mag capacity and accuracy. assassination add damage to next sniper snot. and suppression increase rate of fire and mag capacity but desincrease accuracy. power tables rank 1 overkill rank 2 recharge speed rank 3 duration rank 4 mag capacity /accuracy rank 5 duration/headshots rank 6 recharge speed/accuracy and mag capacity rank 1 assassination rank 2 recharge speed rank 3 damage rank 4 duration/damage rank 5 duration/headshots rank 6 recharge speed/ sniper dilation rank 1 suppression rank 2 recharge speed rank 3 duration rank 4 mag capacity/rate of fire rank 5 duration/damage rank 6 recharge speed/rate of fire and mag capacity 7. smoker it is basically a smoke grenade launch like carnage. power table rank 1 smoker rank 2 recharge speed rank 3 duration rank 4 radius/duration rank 5 recharge speed/stun rank 6 anti scope/chemical(damage) 7-. shredder ammo this one is from ME2 and I never understood why it did not carry over to ME3. this version have an explosive bonus added like disruptor ammo's stun bonus. power table rank 1 shredder ammo rank 2 explosive rank 3 damage rank 4 damage/squat bonus rank 5 ammo capacity/headshots rank 6 damage/increased explosion I also have some class powers combat trooper(soldier) rank 1 heath, weapon damage, weight capacity rank 2 weapon damage rank 3 weight capacity and heath rank 4 power damage and duration/ weight capacity and heath rank5 squat bonus/headshots rank 6 warrior(weapon damage and Weight Capacity)/knight(heath and ammo damage) biotic trooper(adept) rank 1 power damage recharge speed and duration rank 2 power damage rank 3 power duration rank 4 power duration/ recharge speed rank5 squat bonus/power damage rank 6 sorcerer(power damage and recharge speed)/wizard(power duration and recharge speed) tech trooper(engineer) rank 1 power damage recharge speed and duration rank 2 power damage rank 3 power duration rank 4 power duration/ recharge speed rank5 squat bonus/power damage rank 6 anti organic(power damage and recharge speed)/anti synthetic(power duration and recharge speed) assault trooper(vanguard) rank 1 heath, power damage, weight capacity rank 2 power damage rank 3 weight capacity and heath rank 4 power damage and recharge speed / weight capacity and storm speed rank5 squat bonus/weapon damage rank 6 battle mage(power damage and recharge speed, weapon damage )/ spell sword(heath, weight capacity and storm speed) sniper trooper(infiltrator) rank 1 heath, weapon damage, weight capacity rank 2 power damage rank 3 weight capacity and heath rank 4 power damage and recharge speed/ weight capacity and sniper dilation rank5 squat bonus/weapon damage rank 6 rogue(weapon damage, power damage and recharge speed)/ ranger(sniper dilation, heath and Weight Capacity ) medic trooper(sentinel) rank 1 heath, power duration, weight capacity rank 2 recharge speeds rank 3 weight capacity and heath rank 4 power duration and recharge speed/ weight capacity and damage reduction rank5 squat bonus/weapon damage rank 6 cleric(weapon damage, power duration and recharge speed)/ paladin(damage reduction, heath and Weight Capacity ) that what I have so far you are more then welcome to comment or add new powers hope you enjoy ecirt Category:Blog posts